Wireless communication to and from hearing devices has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. In a crowded environment where audio is distributed to the crowd, for example in an airport or in a movie theatre, it is known to stream audio via a telecoil solution having a limited bandwidth with limited possibilities of separating different audio streams.
Further, audio streams from neighboring broadcasting areas, such as cinema auditoriums of a cinema complex, may overlap requiring a receiver device to be able to separate and distinguish between audio streams.